


The Lightning Girl

by TheBritishHellhound



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Jealousy, Jutsu, Kissing, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Ninja, Play Fighting, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Gestures, Rough Kissing, Team Bonding, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishHellhound/pseuds/TheBritishHellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kay Dominics is a 19 year old girl who left the leaf village causing her to become a Rogue Ninja. Whilst lounging in the woods Hidan and Kakuzu find Kay and decide to confront her. After a lot of yelling (on Hidan and Kay's part) the two Akatsuki members take her back to their hide-out. From then on out Kay was a member. Follow Kay as she survives living with 9 men through love, laughs and a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Itachi don't leave me!" A twelve year old girl screamed through the Uchiha compound. The older boy turned around and glared at her, in hopes of frightening her. His intended reaction was not what he got, instead she folded her arms and walked toward him.  
"Go away Kay I mean it," he said trying to be stern. Tears streamed down her face as she stopped in her tracks.  
He felt a small stab of guilt at making her cry but his mission was more important than consoling her. He turned his head away from her small form so she wouldn't see his heart break through his eyes.  
"I may only be twelve years old b-but I know you Itachi! You are my older brother and-" She was cut off by him marching toward her. He knelt down and gripped her shoulders tightly. She could not meet his gaze so she stared at her tattered sandals. He shook her lightly and she was forced to look up at him with a quivering lip.  
"You are old enough to understand that I am NOT your brother. Now leave. Me. Alone." With that he got up and ran toward the gates of the Leaf Village. Kay did not follow him, his words still rang in her head. Both Kay, Sasuke and Itachi had been inseparable since Kay and Sasuke were in the same class at the Academy. She still remembered the first day she met Itachi: Sasuke's parents had insisted she join them for dinner which she agreed to but when she went looking for the bathroom she spotted Itachi training outside the window. With the bathroom forgotten she snuck up behind him and introduced herself.  
Sasuke had been captured and most likely killed a year after he joined the academy but nobody ever bothered to look for him. Kay tried once but her parents practically screamed at the Hokage to stop her. Unfortunately for Kay he did and she was put under house arrest for a month.  
Kay did not know the whole reason Itachi left but part of it, she believed, was because the village was accusing him of killing his entire clan. It was a lie and only people close to him would be able to vouch for him -which weren't that many- so he left. There was also something else but Kay could not figure out what it was. Itachi definitely did not kill his parents, they died from food poisoning or was it a house fire? Kay only focused on the fact that two of the nicest people in her life had died.  
"Four down one to go," she whispered referring to herself. She hung her head low and walked home in a sad daze.  
'I promise to become the best swordsman in the world! I will not let anyone else close to me die!' She thought as she opened her house door.  
"Hello Kay dinner is ready," he mother said from her spot at the table. Kay plastered on a fake smile and sat next to her mother.  
'Kay The greatest swordsman... Yeah that has a nice ring to it.'


	2. The Truth hurts

7 YEARS LATER:  
"You can't do this!" Three voices yelled. Their yell caused a lot of birds to fly in the opposite direction. The person who their distress was aimed at stopped walking in the direction of the leaf villiage gates.  
The person was a tall 19 year old girl. She had curly dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail and light blue eyes surrounded by dark eyelashes.She was wearing her leaf villiage headband around her wrist, grey fitted trousers and a black top. A single sword hung over her right shoulder and across her back. The navy hilt shone in the sun when she turned to face the voices. She smirked at them and gave them a curt nod.  
"Kay you know if you walk out those gates you won't be allowed back!" One of her friends, Sakura, screamed. A chuckle emitted from Kay's mouth and she continued on walking.  
She knew the risk she was taking but she needed to find one of the seven ninja swordsman to train her. Then and only then could she go and look for Itachi. She shifted the sword higher on her shoulder, took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold of the villiage. With one last glance at her used to be home she sprinted off in the direction of the country of rain.  
'Please let him be there,' she silently pleaded. Mangetsu Hozuki had been recently spotted at an inn in the country of rain called the Shark Tooth. So that was her destination. It would only take her a couple of days to get there and she rarely ever took breaks so maybe one and half if she ran the whole way.  
1 DAY & 13 HOURS LATER:  
"Finally," Kay breathed out as she saw a cluster of buildings. "Now which one is the inn?"  
A man with silver cropped hair and scrolls on his back walked out of the nearest building. Kay sucked in a breath and smiled brightly. That was the guy she was looking for and it was easy.  
She jogged towards him, the smile still on her face. Once she was caught up to him she tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around to face her and she gave him a small wave. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but then saw her sword.  
"You're a swordsman?" He questioned, a hint of disgust in his voice. She over looked that and kept her smile in place.  
"Yes I am and I plan to be the greatest," she started proudly, " and I would really really like you to teach me Mr Hozuki." She was straight to the point and completley sincere. Mangetsu scoffed and rolled his eyes. She inwardly winced, that was a major blow to her pride. She waited for him to say something and after him studying her for a minute he let out a sigh.  
"Look kid," she clenched her teeth at that. "I would love to help you but, and you're not going to want to hear this, you're female so that means you can't possibly be the greatest swordsman. I'm sorry but I must be on my way." With that he left her stood in shock.  
She felt something wet hit her cheek and she swiped her finger over it. Tears. She laughed humorlessly, rubbed her eyes and trudged off to to forest behind her. Just because she's female she can't be the best? What a sexist bastard! Well that's two people she must prove wrong.  
"Fuck that, I don't need him, I'll train on my own just like the past seven years," She muttered bitterly. Her head dropped sadly and her feet dragged across the forest floor. Mangetsu's words echoed in her head 'you can't possibly be the greatest swordsman.' More tears fell from her eyes and she rubbed furiously.  
She walked deeper into the seemingly never ending forest and found a clearing. The clearing had three wooden posts that reminded Kay of the time her and her team were to capture the bells from their sensei. Her throat closed up and she held down a sob.  
After an hour she had calmed down and set up a reasonable looking campsite. Her sleeping bag was between two of the posts and sword was up against it. She dusted her hands off as a show of job well done and smiled a little. She looked at the sky and saw that twilight was coming up which meant she had a few hours to kill until she had to sleep. Just as she was getting comfy on her sleeping bag she heard the bushes rustle.  
She jumped up from her crouched position, whipped her sword out of the sheath and held it in front of her.  
"Who's there?!"


	3. The Jashinist

Kay's breathing quickened when there was no answer to her question. She closed her eyes for a second, calmed her breathing and concentrated on straining her ears. Kay had remarkable hearing, she could hear a pin drop in a room full of chatter. So when it was silent, nothing could escape her. Mumbling greeted her ears, unhappy mumbling at that. It was a male's voice not too deep, not too pitchy.  
"Stupid Kakuzu making me scope out the fucking area, the fucking idiot thinks he can just fucking boss me about, well fuck him." Is what Kay heard. She straightened her sword to the bushes in which the person was coming from. The plants rustled for a bit longer until a tall male stepped through them.  
Kay nearly dropped her sword; the man's chest was on view and he had the shiniest hair known on the planet. His jaw was chiselled perfectly and he had the nose of a god. He wore his headband around his neck (which had a line through the Yugakure symbol) as well as a necklace. When Kay's eyes laid on the necklace she drew in a breath, Jashinist.  
"Oi, who are you?!" She demanded, her eyes raked over his form a few times. He lifted his eyes from the floor to her and he had purple/red eyes covered by short eyelashes. Those strange eyes narrowed and he stopped walking.  
After he studied her for a bit he studied his surroundings and raised an eyebrow. People around those parts didn't camp in those woods because of the Akatsuki hideout nearby so he wondered what she was doing there.  
"Bitch, what are you doing in these woods?" He ignored her question completely and asked his own. Kay's eye twitched at the name and she refrained from slashing him to pieces.  
"Answer my question first," she ground out through clenched teeth.  
He pursed his lips in mock thought then said bluntly, "no." She was growing more frustrated the more she stared down this man. Her eyes kept catching on his necklace.  
She ignored it and walked toward the man. His eyes widened fractionally but he smirked when she was an inch or two from his chest. Her head reached his upper lip meaning she had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes. She hadn't realised how tall he was when she first saw him. Up close he was just as dazzling as her first glimpse. Unfortunately his attitude brought his attractiveness to an all new low.  
"Answer my question you arse," She growled at him after studying him for a second. He must have seen her check him out because he kept his smirk in place. If he was honest he had checked her out as well but no way in hell was he going to make that obvious.  
Suddenly she was pressed up against a tree, his hands wrapped around her wrists, making her immobile. He brought his face close to hers and locked his eyes with her blue ones. Her sword made a clattering sound as it hit the floor but Kay was too busy having the wind knocked out of her to notice.  
"The name's Hidan which means you're out of luck," he said huskily with a hint of amusement. Her eyes widened and realisation dawned on her.  
'He's in the Akatsuki,' she thought in a daze. She knew quite a bit about the Akatsuki but she thought they had all perished, yet the immortal Akatsuki member had her pinned to a tree. His chuckle penetrated her thoughts and she resumed glaring at him.  
"You going to tell me your name now bitch?" She smirked at him which caused him to frown at her. She shook her head and he slammed her against the tree.  
"Tell me!!" He ordered. She shook her head once again.  
"Now!!"  
"Nope," she replied.  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"YES!!"  
"NO!!" They were now screaming at each other, their faces bright red and noses brushed against each other's. Hidan's grip on her wrists tightened to an almost painful burn. He had definitely cut off her blood circulation by now.  
"Now Hidan let the poor girl go so she can explain herself," an extremely deep voice sounded behind them. Kay looked over Hidan's shoulder and narrowed her eyes at who she saw.


	4. Captured

"Oh come on Kakuzu, she's just like any other bitch. Why are you giving her special treatment?" Hidan asked the voice, not letting his eyes leave Kay's face. Kay struggled more furiously in Hidan's grasp but his grip didn't let up.  
A low, dangerous growl eminated from Kakuzu and Hidan instantly let go of Kay. The stitched man walked up to Hidan and whispered something in his ear. Kay stood warily in front of them, rubbing her sore wrists. Hidan's eyes widened and his frown deepened as he looked Kay over for the umpteenth time.  
"So, you boys just going to stand there and stare or are you going to leave?" Kay asked.  
Kakuzu rolled his eyes and said, "not until you tell us who you are." Kay sighed dramatically and picked up her sword, which was now covered in dirt to her annoyance.  
"Why do you care who I am, I'm nobody important," she said then added, "yet," under her breath. Hidan went to launch at her again but Kakuzu's hand on his arm stopped him. Hidan huffed and crossed his arms. His weapon shifted on his back and his cloak opened a little more.  
Kay averted her eyes to her sword and refused to meet his eyes.  
Kakuzu suddenly stood up straighter as an idea came to mind. He chuckled mentally and shut his eyes momentarily. It was going to be difficult to put his plan into action, but Kay intrigued him so he was willing to try. She was the first woman that had even remotley caught his interest.  
"At least tell us your last name," Kakuzu offered. Kay thought about it for a moment then smiled a little.  
"Dominics, my last name is Dominics," she answered. Her answer made Hidan stiffen and glare harshly at her. His reaction confused her but Kakuzu's confirmed the fact that both men were insane. Kay shifted her eyes from a furious looking Hidan to Kakuzu who was about to topple over from laughter.  
"Something funny about my last name?" She was insulted for the hundreth time that day and she did not appreciate it.  
He was so busy laughing he could not even form a coherent sentence. It took him a while but he eventually stopped, his hands on his knees.  
"Thank you for that, I haven't laughed that much in a very long time," Kakuzu said.  
"I still don't see what's so funny," Kay muttered under breath. Hidan's stance had not moved; the only change was that he was staring icredously at his stitched friend.  
Kakuzu smirked at him and took a couple of steps toward Kay. She didn't bother backing away as she was too tired and thought she could take him on. He held out his hand to her and she stared at it as if it were a bright yellow and talking to her. He wingled his fingers as if to say, 'grab my hand it's okay.'  
"No," was her reply.  
"Why?" Kakuzu asked in an equally agressive tone.  
"I-I don't.... I can't.... I've got something I need to do before I die!!" She finally screeched out. Both men looked at her in pure, unadulterated shock.  
"And that is??" Hidan asked impatiently.  
"I need to find someone and prove to him that I can be the best at what I do," she explained as she twirled her sword in her hands.  
"Shame, I was hoping you'd come willingly."  
"Wha-" Kay's vision became blured. Then suddenly, there was darkness.


	5. The Interrogation Part 1: Pein

"Ughhhhhhh," a groan sounded through the small room. The scource of the groan rolled over to her right and shielded her eyes from the small amount of light. She lifted her arm to her forehead and heard the clanging of chains. Her arm stopped mid-way to her forehead and she squinted at the chains. They were thick, and heavy on her arm, she was surprised she could even lift the limb. She let her eyes adjust to the light, her neon blue eyes glowing through the dark. The room was big enough for about 10 large men to fit snuggly and the only piece of furniture was the single, prison cell like bed she was layed on.  
Bang, bang, bang!!  
Kay jumped out of her skin at the bangs against the metal door. Her chakra sense must not have been working because she could not sense another being on the other side of that door. She clenched her fists then turned back onto her back. She didn't know where she was but she wasn't going to give the people, or things, on the other side of the door the pleasure of seeing her confusion. She sighed in thought and waited for the door to open.  
In a matter of seconds the door opened slowly and a tall shadow stood in the blaring light. Kay shielded her eyes fully before she heard the door bang closed.  
"Well, this is an interesting predicament Kakuzu has placed me with," A deep voice stated. Kay removed her hands from her eyes and blinked rapidly. She turned her head to the sound of the voice. She could see him clearly with her neon vision, he had the brightest orange hair she had ever seen, multiple amount of piercings and rinnegan eyes. She gasped lightly as his name rushed across her brain. Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki.  
Well that proved where she was.  
"So how's this going to work?? You're going to give me the 'we can do this the easy way or the hard way'? Look, no disrespect Pein but I have a busy schedule to uphold so if you please...." She sat up, her head felt like it was on fire and she gingerly touched the aching spot. If she ever saw that stitched up man she was going to whack him over the head, see how he liked it.  
Pein's light breath brought her out of her thoughts. She glared half-heartedly at him and lowered her hand to her lap.  
"No, there is only one way for this to go. You are going to answer my questions truthfully and if you don't then I will bring in reinforcements. If you do not answer any of our questions after that, then, well I will let your imagination figure that out." He seemed like he wanted to smirk but he kept his cold facade. She noticed he didn't seem surprised she knew his name. He is the leader of the notorious criminal organisation, so it wasn't really that surprising.  
"Seems legit, but why not just kill me, I'm nobody important," Kay replied. Pein breathed lightly, she guessed that was his way of sighing, and looked her dead in the eye.  
"You have no idea do you?" She rose her eyebrow at this.  
"What-??" He lifted his hand to silence her and she complied.  
"I am the one asking the questions, not you Miss Dominics." She jolted as her name rolled off his tongue. She stayed silent and leant back on her palms, waiting for him to continue.  
It was a few seconds before he said, "Where are you from?"  
"The magic land of unicorns," she said looking serious.  
He repeated the question but she gave the same answer everytime.  
"Very well, if you do not want to cooperate then reinforcements will be needed."  
She gestured toward to metal door. She wasn't worried, if anything she was curious as to who these 'reinforcements' were. He waited a minute, to check she wasn't going to say anything else; when she said nothing he walked out, a frown on his face.  
'Heh, if that's the best the leader of the Akatsuki's got, I've got nothing to worry about,' she thought.  
She lifted her eyes back to the now open door but before she could get a good look at him, the door banged shut.


	6. The Interrogation Part 2: Zetsu

"Giving Pein trouble?" A very deep voice asked rhetorically. Kay stifled a laugh, he even sounded funny let alone what he was going to do to her.  
"Well, he wasn't very interesting if I'm honest with you," she said as she smirked into the darkness.  
It seemed that Pein had figured out she could see in the dark and had made a jutsu able to disable that ability. Well isn't that just dandy? She could hear rustling coming closer to her and with her good hearing she could tell it was very close to her.  
"Don't touch me," she stated harshly, her smirk dropping.  
A deep chuckle echoed through the dark room and she couldn't help but cringe. When evil people chuckle it is NEVER a good sign. Not that she wasn't evil in her own way, she left her village causing her to become a Rogue Ninja, she killed more people than she could count and she isn't telling her captures what they want to know. Her common sense might need checking.  
"We don't want to touch you," two voices said.  
"How many of you are in here with me?" She demanded.  
"We are the ones asking the questions here Miss Dominics!" The deepest voice snapped.  
"Oooooo am I supposed to be scared?" She asked mockingly, her smirk returning.  
"Very." The voice was right next to her ear and it caused an unpleasant shiver to crawl up her spine. Unconsciously she flinched away from the mystery person. He was starting to irk her immensely and she wanted to get as far away from him as possible.  
"Look mate, I'm not going to tell you anything so kindly fuck off." She shimmied herself so her back was resting against the wall.  
"Are you sure you don't want to tell us anything?" She kept quiet. A deep sigh lifted into the room. She resisted the urge to laugh at his exasperated sound.  
"Are you still here?" She asked boredly. A growl emitted from his chest, now she'd done it.  
"I'm so going to eat you," he said under his breath. Her own breath hitched in her throat. So that's who was in here with her.  
"Z-Zetsu?" She mentally kicked herself for letting her voice crack.  
"Yes?" He sounded a little taken aback when she whispered his name. He was definitely NOT expecting her to figure out who he was.  
"I must warn you, I taste like perfume, coconut and most likely sweat; not something you really want to eat now is it??" She was proud of herself when her voice came out strong and mocking.  
"Mmmmmm I like coconut mixed with sweat, reminds me of the beach."  
She gulped silently and mentally laughed it off. Okay, she needed a new tactic and fast.  
"I'll make you deal!" She sounded slightly panicked and that made him smirk. He stayed silent so she took that as her cue to continue.  
"If you promise not to eat me...." she paused, "I will tell the next 'interviewer' what they want to know."  
He pondered over her offer for a moment. Feeling a little weary of her motives he took a small step backwards and clasped his right hand around the door handle.  
"You have yourself a deal." She mentally fist pumped and smirked toward him. He couldn't see her but her eyes glimmered with mischief. He could've made her spill her guts right then and there if he threatened to eat her again, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Unbeknownst to him her left hand was behind her back with both her middle and forefinger crossed over each other. She was definitely NOT planning on holding up her end of the bargain.


	7. The Interrogation Part 3: Deidara

"Okay so who the hell is in here with me now?" Kay asked irritably. She was sick and tired of them trying to get information out of her. Not only was it useless information but they were just going to kill her after they got what they wanted anyway. So yes, she was a little irritable.  
A chuckle sounded through the room and Kay was immediately drawn to it like a moth to a flame. His footsteps came closer to her and the other side of the bed sank. Her eyes narrowed as she shuffled away from the unwanted body next to her. Her chains clanked loudly when she distanced herself and she mentally shushed them. Damn chains.  
"I'm Deidara un," he finally answered her. She froze at the sound of his voice. If voices could be described then his would be sexy. She cleared her throat and turned her body in his general direction, a blush on her face. She wanted to spill her guts to this stranger, tell him everything.  
"For fuck sake," she muttered to herself. He must have heard her because he laughed and scooted closer to her.  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Kay demanded of him. She was starting to get uncomfortable with the lessening of her personal space.  
"What does it look like, un? I'm getting close to a gorgeous woman," he whispered huskily into her ear. Okay, so this guy had the hots for her. Wait a second...  
"D-do us all a favour and drop the act. I k-know you don't like me. All you want is information," she said shakily. He now had her flat against the bed and was hovering over her. She couldn't see him but he was smirking at her yet he had a harsh blush on his face. She could feel long tresses of hair brush against the sides of her face and his breath fanning across her lips.  
"I want information, but that doesn't mean I don't also want you un," he said as his hand brushed against her chained wrist. Something wet slid across the sore skin beneath the chain. It felt like a... tongue. The skin beneath the slippery organ was being soothed by the touch and it made Kay feel a little better. Maybe this one wasn't so bad. No, she shook her head harshly at her stupidity. All males were the same, they always wanted something from her and never just wanted her for herself.  
Deidara was one of the Akatsuki members she wasn't very knowledgeable in. He was a mystery to her and that scared her. She liked knowing who her opponents were, even her sexy voiced ones.   
"What's your first name un?" He asked kindly as his hand moved up her arm soothingly. She shivered - not in a bad way- and sucked in a breath. Oh fuck it.  
"My first name is Kay," she answered. What could they do with a name anyway?  
"Where are you from un?" He ended the question with another inch of her arm being traced with his hand/ tongue.  
"I already told your leader, the magical land of unicorns. Haven't you heard of it?" He was too close, too friendly, he was making her feel things she didn't want to feel again. He stopped his ministrations and snapped his eyes to her face. He could see her perfectly despite the fact that there was no light and he saw the pain and determination in her blue eyes. They were nothing like his blue eyes, her eyes held all of her emotion and they were specked with green and grey. He was already drawn to her and when he said he wanted her it was no lie.  
"Look, I know you don't want to tell us anything but none of us really want to kill you un. In fact you are cute, smart and have a sparky attitude that we haven't seen in a while. Hidan even agreed he didn't want you dead un," he said gently. She looked at him incredulously. He couldn't be serious!! There was no way that Jashinist wanted her alive after the way they argued in the forest.   
She sighed deeply and shut her eyes. Tears of frustration and something akin to relief threatened to fall. She laughed for a second before looking up at her interrogator.  
"You're nothing like the other interrogators Deidara, why?" She cocked her head to the side, her hair brushed against the hand holding him up. That hand twitched as it wanted to run her curls through his fingers. He chuckled deeply and brushed his nose against hers in a playful manner.  
"You're nothing like our other prisoners Kay, why?" He looked her in the eye and she could see them in the dark. they were the prettiest blue and they were dancing with mirth. She stuck her tongue out at him, this caused her tongue to briefly touch his lips.  
He snapped his eyes to her lips then back to her own eyes as she turned the brightest red possible.  
He leant down an inch so their lips were a centimetre away from touching when, "Oi Barbie get your fucking arse out of that fucking room before I fucking barge in there!"  
Deidara growled audibly and pushed himself off of Kay and into a sitting position. He made a mental note to blow that Jashinist to pieces. Kay sat up as well and watched Deidara get up. Her eyes had adjusted to the light so she could make out the outline of her interrogator but she couldn't pick out any features.  
"This was fun un, we should do it again," he said before he opened the door and locked her in, on her own. She could hear whispers and thumps on the other side of the door when it opened to reveal her first interrogator: Pein.  
"What now?" She snapped.


	8. Joining Part 1

Pein walked into the room, leaving the cell door open. Kay sat up straight and glared at the leader. She tried to calm her hot cheeks by focusing on her annoyance for the ginger. He walked over to the wall where her chains were attached then proceeded to make lots of ninja hand signs. The chains suddenly disappeared along with the cuffs around her wrists. Kay rubbed her wrists with a confused look on her face.  
She opened her mouth about to speak when, "Come," was uttered from the leader's mouth. She shrugged and followed him, her legs a little wobbly but she managed.  
She stepped into a bright light and when her eyes finally adjusted she found the entire Akatsuki- or what she assumed was the entire Akatsuki- sitting in the lounge like area. She scanned the faces she had seen in bingo books and matched faces to the names in her head.  
Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame and Pein. She glanced over the other three members. Her gaze lingered on the long haired blonde. She skimmed her eyes over his body and saw something flicker out from his palm. That couldn't be... Deidara? So that left her with the swirly masked guy and the red head. Unknown.   
"Zetsu says you knew his name before he even told you yet you didn't know Deidara's name," Pein gestured over to the blonde. So her suspicions were correct, that was Deidara. A blush rose to her cheeks and she looked at Pein waiting for him to continue plus she wanted to get rid of her redness.  
"Name all the Akatsuki members you know, now," he demanded in a stern voice.  
"Whoah whoah whoah," she lifted her hands in a 'stop' manner, "I just got out of cell after being interrogated and you want me to NAME people? You have a screw missing mate!" She said as she folded her arms. Pein strode toward her; when he was directly in front of her he glared. It was like he was glaring into her soul and she was a little uncomfortable to say the least. She was actually wishing she was back in the cell where she couldn't see them so clearly.  
"Kay Dominics you will do as I say." She stuck her nose up at him and smirked. She couldn't lose face now could she?  
"And why is that?"  
"Because you are the Akatsuki's new member therefore you must obey your leader." Her eyes bugged out of her head comically and she spluttered for a few moments. Say what!? Laughter erupted around the room.   
"I don't remember agreeing to that!" She screeched. Pein smirked, he actually SMIRKED at her. First sign of emotion and it had to be at her confusion.  
"You don't have to, we have all agreed to it." She slumped against the wall behind her and rubbed her forehead. There was definitely a headache forming. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.  
"I don't believe you," she stated. There was no way in this world or the next that Hidan, Zetsu or even Kakuzu would agree to that. She told him that and the men in question busted out in laughter. She puffed her cheeks out indignantly and turned her head to the side.  
"Aw Sparky's embarrassed," Hidan teased. Kay locked eyes with the silver haired man. He had a smirk plastered on his face and his eyes dared her to say something.  
"Who you fucking calling Sparky?" She growled at him. He leant back in his chair and held his palms out. He didn't say anything else.  
She turned her attention back to Pein, "I'm not some lap dog you can command to be apart of your Akatsuki." He nodded his head once and turned his back on her.  
"This might change your mind," he said as he waved a hand to Kisame. The blue skinned man knocked rapidly on the door he was sat beside. The door was directly in front of Kay on the opposite side of the room. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
"I doubt you ca-" She stopped mid sentence as she looked at the door. Her mouth fell open and tears began to form in her eyes. She un-crossed her arms and clenched her fists at her sides. She could feel all eyes on her which caused her to swallow thickly.  
"No. Bloody. Way."


	9. Joining Part 2

She backed up only to crash into the wall. Everybody was watching her with curiosity. Kakuzu and Kisame had identical smirks on their faces. Why? Kay had no idea. Her hands started to shake and she desperately willed them to stop along with her unshed tears.   
"Are you going to change your mind?" Pein asked even though he already knew the answer. She kept her eyes on the male in front of her but turned her head in Pein's direction.  
"Fine. I'll join but I better get my own room," Kay agreed with a playful smirk, she needed to look in control. Hidan and Deidara chuckled and nodded their heads in understanding. Pein rolled his eyes but nodded. She smiled at him but then returned to the person her eyes were locked on, a frown slipping onto her lips. He looked calm but when Kay looked closely she could see his fists clenched and sweat being formed on his brow. She was more at ease and calmer with this information.  
"No, she will not be a part of this organisation," the man said as he glared at her. Her mouth hung open and anger flared inside of her.  
"How dare you! You have no right to decide what does or does not happen to me! You lost that privilege when you left me Itachi! " She yelled, her cheeks flushed red. The man's eyes -Itachi's eyes- widened along with her own. She squeezed her eyes shut and uttered a curse word. After composing herself for a brief minute she rounded on Pein.   
"So when you said you all agreed to it... He didn't count?" She pointed her thumb in Itachi's direction. The pierced man shrugged but said nothing. Kay took a deep breath before walking slowly toward the Uchiha.  
All eyes in the room followed her movements. She was a foot away from her target when she grabbed the front of his cloak, brought his tall form to eye level and glared at him. Kisame went to grab her but thought better of it when she shot a glare in his direction. She quickly returned her attention to the trapped man.  
"Unfortunately for you I am now a part of this organisation and if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you," she whispered only just loud enough for them all to hear. He glared at her, grabbed her upper arms and shoved her away from him. She chuckled and stood proudly in front of him. She handled that quite well she thought. She may have wanted to find him but that was the only reason she was happy to see him. She didn't forgive him, nor did she plan to be nice to him. The only reason she wanted to see him again was because of her respect for him and his powers.  
"You haven't changed, you are still a child," he spat at her. Her proud look wavered a little -only enough for the perceptive Akatsuki members to notice- but she recovered quickly and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. It had managed to become undone and hung around her shoulders.  
"My, my, is that any way to treat a lady?" She mocked. He went to grab her but this time Kisame did interfere. His hand shot out to hold Itachi back. Kay nodded her head in thanks, turned around and walked back to her place on the wall.  
"Get her out of here!" Itachi roared. That was incredibly out of character for him but he didn't care at that moment. His sharingan activated as he tried to lock eyes with Kay. She rolled her eyes and looked him dead in the eye.  
She lifted her fringe and it was as if time stopped. Underneath that curtain of hair was a different coloured eye, a purple eye to be precise. The black around the pupil swirled and fixed itself to match Itachi's sharingan. She had a purple sharingan. He tried to put a genjutsu on her but her sharingan reflected it and he fell backward.  
"You just don't get it do you Uchiha?" She bent down to his level, "I have more power than I did when you last saw me. Do NOT underestimate me." She stood and faced the leader.  
"So, where's my room? Oh... and give me my fucking sword back." Pein nodded and gestured to the large cabinet behind him. She opened the doors to see row upon row of dangerous weapons. Leaning against the wall of the cabinet was two swords and a scythe. She recognised the scythe as Hidan's and the bandaged sword as Kisame's legendary one; that left the other sword to be hers.  
She lifted it to the light to check for damage and when she was satisfied she sheathed it. The mysterious red head she didn't know was suddenly at her side. She looked at him wearily but he lifted an eyebrow and held out his hand.  
"Sasori," he said. She shook his hand and told him her name even though he already knew it.  
"Shall I show you your room?" It was rhetorical and he said it as he started off down the hallway. She rushed after him, a small smile on her face.  
"Oi wait up!" She left the Akatsuki -save for Itachi who stormed out- chuckling to themselves, having no idea what they had just gotten themselves into.


	10. Headaches and a Jashinist

"Ah this is so nice," Kay sighed as her body bounced onto the bed. It was large double bed with navy blue sheets and a white duvet. It wasn't a four-poster bed but it was quite big. The room was decked with dark hardwood floors, pale cream walls and dark furniture. In the corner of the room was a slim bookcase and a blue velvet chair which Kay claimed as her relaxation spot when she laid her eyes on it. For a criminal organisation they certainly knew how to kit out a place.  
"You seem to be at home," Sasori commented as he watched her. She turned her head to the door where he stood, a smile on her face. She seemed to have completely forgotten her little argument with Itachi. Sasori was right; she did feel at home.  
"Yeah, this is the first time I truly have felt at home in a long while," she replied. Sasori looked a bit shocked at her honest confession but she brushed it off. Why did she trust these guys so much? They just captured her, interrogated her and threatened her, so why did she? She grabbed her head for the third time that day and squeezed her eyes shut. That headache she felt earlier had come back and hit her with full force. Suddenly everything felt too bright, too loud. It was like a hangover from hell but without the fun of drinking before hand.  
"Your head hurts." It wasn't a question but a statement that came from the red head. In signal that she heard him she lifted her hand - the hand that wasn't shielding her eyes- and put her thumb up. Sasori rolled his eyes, huffed and walked over to her form. She didn't even lift her head she was in that much pain. He grabbed the hand that shielded her eyes and lifted it away from her. She winced at the brightness. Sasori placed a cool hand on her forehead causing her to sigh as she relaxed.  
"So you're a puppet eh?" She stated as she realised the hand touching her wasn't flesh. He nodded even though her eyes remained shut. "Awesome." He looked at her for a long while before a small smile graced his features. As if she knew he smiled, she took on a smile of her own.  
"Oi fucking puppet!" Hidan's voice yelled as he appeared in the doorway. Kay winced and clenched her fists at the loudness. Sasori shot him a reprimanding look.  
"What is it?" Sasori snapped. Not paying any mind to the puppet's harsh voice the Jashinist strode into the room uninvited. He walked over to the opposite side of the bed to where Sasori was, stared down at Kay.  
"Leader wanted to fucking see ya," he replied, his gaze never leaving Kay's stiff form. The puppet internally sighed and started to dig around his cloak pockets. Once he found what he was looking for he gave the small bottle to Hidan. Hidan shot the red head a confused glare which caused Sasori to outwardly sigh. 'Pain killers,' he mouthed then walked away.  
He stopped abruptly in the doorway and said, "Read the bottle instructions and... Don't kill her." After that he left.  
"Psh damn puppet doesn't know what he's talking about," Hidan muttered whilst he read the bottle's instructions. Kay groaned as she rolled to face away from him and also the bright sunlight streaming through the window. Hidan was a little insulted and his pride was wounded which made anger bubble in his chest.  
"Oi bitch! I'm here to fucking make you feel better not for you to completely ignore me!" He yelled, forgetting about her headache and only focusing on his anger. She jolted and curled into a fetal position. A strangled sob emitted from her throat and his anger calmed with it. She grabbed her head with both hands and tucked her head to her knees shielding herself from the world.  
"Hey," he started off softly, "what do you want me to do?" He cursed himself for being so nice but he didn't want Pein on his backside if he made their new member unable to work.  
"C-curtains... Closed please," she whispered. Her own voice hurt her head which made her wince again. He registered what she said, complied with her request and opened the bottle in his hands. He took out two pills just as the bottle had instructed. She was curious as to what he was doing so she lifted her head to see two small, white pills in his palm -which was outstretched to her-. She lifted her hand and grabbed the pills then proceeded to pop them in her mouth.  
"The bottle says to chew them not fucking swallow them bitch," he warned her. She did as instructed to find the pills tasted like sour lemon and wheat. Not as bad as some medicines she had to admit. She instantly felt her head stop throbbing as harshly as it had been.   
"Cheers fuck-face, they helped a lot," she actually smiled at him for real. Despite the insult, her thanks was sincere. Yet, Hidan being the dense idiot he was couldn't figure that out and started swearing at her. This resulted at both of them screaming at each other. This was how the Akatsuki found them: Kay kneeling on the bed with her fists clenched whilst she faced Hidan who's own hands were flailing about the place trying to make a point as he stood against the bed. Neither really cared what the other was saying, it more a fact of who could out scream the other. They were both rather loud and could hold a sentence with multiple curse words.  
"It seems there is someone who can challenge Hidan," Kisame whispered to Kakuzu who had his arms folded as he watched the scene before him. He nodded in return, a smirk forming under his mask.  
"Kay!" She froze as Sasori called out to her, "You should be resting not screaming at that idiot."   
She opened her mouth to reply when Hidan came out with, "Aw does ickle fucking Sparky need to be babied by a puppet?" She snapped her head back to him and started to yell at him again. Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose, made his chakra strings and pulled Kay off the bed. She squealed in protest and landed with a loud thud. She looked where the chakra strings were wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widened and as she panicked sparks flew off of her. Sasori recoiled his strings with an undignified yelp of pain. She stared wide eyed at him in an apology.  
"Kay, what the hell was that?"


	11. The Truth

"I apologize Sasori I didn't mean to injure you. Are you okay?" Kay asked as she stood and brushed over her clothes. She seemed calm, as if shocking people with sparks was a normal occurrence for her. Sasori seemed just as calm but he still gripped his fingers in pain.  
"I repeat: Kay, what the hell was that?" Kisame repeated. The young woman sighed and scratched the back of her neck nervously.  
"Lightning," a deep voice answered for her. Kay narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Itachi. The members who had migrated into the room turned to face the Uchiha. He ignored them and walked toward Kay. She rolled her eyes and waited for him to stand in front of her. When he did she waited for him to speak again.  
"It seems you want to tell them so go ahead," she gestured to her new 'friends', "See if you can at least get one thing right about me." Itachi mentally groaned. How long was she going to keep on hating him? He had more pressing matters to worry about, however.  
"Very well," he turned to face the others, "Kay is a very rare type of ninja. She not only has that purple sharingan but she also has lightning... In her blood. It cannot be extracted without draining all of her blood nor can it copied by a sharingan. She is very rare, and dangerous by the looks of things. I knew she couldn't control her powers so I didn't want her making the building collapse hence my reasoning for not wanting her here." The Akatsuki stayed silent and Kay scoffed at the last bit. She raised her right hand and clicked her fingers. white and red sparks flared out of her hand, swirled around each Akatsuki member then disappeared.  
"I have it perfectly under control you arse." Pein raised a brow at the impressive show. She was more powerful than he thought.  
"I suppose Sparky was the best fucking nickname for ya," Hidan piped up.  
After a few seconds of contemplation everyone save for Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Pein and Itachi left. Hidan gave up standing and laid back on the bed, his arms folded beneath his head. Sasori followed Hidan's lead and sat on the edge of the bed. Pein opted for leaning against the wall next to the door whilst Deidara sat against the other wall near the door. Itachi and Kay stayed standing.  
"If you have it under control then why did you electrocute Sasori un?" Deidara inquired. Kay stiffened at the question and looked at the ground. This made the men even more curious about the beautiful member. Itachi's eyes flashed in understanding and shock. However, he didn't say anything out loud.  
Kay took a deep breath then spoke, "Ryo Aurum." It was nothing but a whisper. Hidan's eyes widened considerably and a couple of shocked breaths were given out. Even Pein straightened in shock.  
"What has that fucker got to do with you zapping the puppet?" Hidan demanded. Kay flinched, clenched her fists and lifted her eyes to Itachi. She may not like him that much at that precise moment but she still thought of him as her older brother. Albeit an older brother that abandoned her. She needed comfort or at least for him to understand. What she didn't know was that he did understand, all too well. None of the others did though and it was going to be difficult to explain.  
"Long story. All I'm going to tell you is that when chakra strings are preventing me from moving I panic. So I apologize Sasori it was nothing personal, more like a defence mechanism." The puppet nodded. Itachi clenched his eyes shut and strode silently out of the room. She wasn't going to tell them, hell he didn't blame her it truly was a horrible story. He flinched when he thought of what she went through. Guilt and anger rushed through him when he couldn't do anything to stop Ryo. He strode down the long hallway and into his own room. There he gripped his hair and punched the wall causing cracks to form around a small crater.  
* * *  
"Are we ever going to hear this long story?" Sasori asked. Kay shrugged and sat on the bed next to him. Pein excused himself saying something about paper work and Deidara decided to sit cross legged in front of the bed.  
"I only just met you lads and you're expecting me to spill my guts to ya? I don't think so," she smiled playfully at them and crossed her legs. Deidara smiled back at her, Sasori's eyebrow rose and Hidan scoffed. Hidan had decided to sit so he was eye level with everyone and smoothed his hair back with his hands. Kay had to admit he looked incredibly handsome when he did that.  
"SASORI!! Tobi's hurt himself again!!" Kisame hollered down the corridor. The puppet rolled his eyes, looked at Kay for a moment then excused himself. He shut the open door behind him giving both Deidara and Hidan a 'Don't-make-me-come-back-in-here-to-kill-you' look before traipsing down the hall. Kay shrugged and flopped down onto her back so she was facing the ceiling and also Hidan's face. Deidara stood and sat in Sasori's vacant spot.  
"So do I get one of these awesome cloaks?" Kay asked randomly as she tugged at the sleeve of Deidara's red clouded cloak. Hidan looked between where her hand was and Deidara's smiling face before he glared at Kay. She caught his glare and looked at him in confusion and annoyance. His cheeks turned a light pink and he turned his head to the side in a huff.  
"I'm sure when Leader calls the next meeting he'll give you one un," The blonde smiled happily at her. Her cheeks flared as she grinned cheekily at him.  
"HIDAN!!" Kakuzu's deep voice roared . the silver haired man had the decency to look a bit distraught. He chuckled none the less and left yelling profanities at the stitched man. That left Deidara and Kay. Alone. On a bed. Kay rubbed the back of her neck nervously with the hand that wasn't gripping Deidara's cloak. The arm under that sleeve turned over, palm up and his hand mouth opened up. Kay's eyes were fascinated by it and watched the tongue flick in and out of the palm.  
"That is bloody awesome ya know," she said as grabbed his hand and held it at eye level. Deidara watched her, her eyes alight with fascination and mischief. His own eyes sparkled as she inspected his hand. Nobody had ever called his mouths awesome, or held them so gently. Suddenly he had an idea.  
"Close your eyes," he demanded quietly. Her eyes snapped from his hand to his eyes. He smirked at her causing her whole body to feel hot. Despite her hot state she followed his orders, still not letting go of his hand. Deidara stared at her for a couple seconds before lifting his other hand to her face.   
Kay felt him cup her flushed cheek and something slippery flick out. He was practically kissing her on the cheek. Her eyes squeezed shut just to contain her emotions; her hands were shaking along with a small shiver that ran down her spine. She felt the bed shift as Deidara moved and soon enough Deidara lifted the hand being held by her and placed her hand just over his heart. She felt it pick up speed under her hand, a smile formed on her lips knowing he was just as effected as her. She leant forward a centimetre, trying to be careful not to get herself in a bad situation. His breath suddenly attacked her lips as he leant closer to her. Her own breath hitched when his lips ghosted lightly over hers.  
"Hey you two Leader-" Kisame stopped short when his eyes focused on the scene. Deidara still had his hands on her and her on him but this time his eyes were tightly shut in frustration and anger. Kay saw his face and chuckled.  
"Be there in a minute gills," Kay said. She knew Kisame could take a joke so she didn't think he'd take offence at the nickname. She was correct because he chuckled along with her and left. Her attention swiftly returned to the annoyed blue eyed man on her bed.  
"Dei we've got to go," she smoothly said as she extracted his hands from her face and somehow the other hand that had found its way onto her waist. He growled but complied. They both stood, -Kay helping Dei up- and walked down the corridor to the large double doors at the top of the stairs. Dei went to open the door but Kay's hand on his elbow stopped him. He looked over his shoulder at her and she swiftly kissed him on the corner of his mouth.  
As fast as light she swung the doors open with a flourish and exclaimed, "We have arrived!"


	12. She's a What?!?!

Silence filled the room as the two only members not present (Deidara & Kay) walked into the room. Kay was smirking at them whilst Deidara trailed behind her, bright red. The already present members were sat around a long table, each of them with frowns on their faces. Kay's smirk faltered for a second before it returned.  
"Why do you all look so pissed off? Jeez I thought my beautiful face would cheer you up," Kay said cockily. Hidan scoffed, his arms folded across his chest. Kay glared at him and strolled further into the room. She swivelled the closest chair around and straddled it, her arms across the back. She locked eyes with Pein -who was at the opposite end of the room- and waited fro him to speak. He must've called them there for a reason. 'It better be a fucking good reason. I could be having a seriously hot make-out session right now.' Kay thought.  
"Here," Pein suddenly threw a black bin-bag at her. She caught it with ease but with a confused look on her face. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the door behind him. She assumed her wanted her to go in there, she did so with a sigh.  
It was a relatively large bathroom with a white tiled floor and black walls. There were two sinks and a large mirror. The toilet was the same colour as the walls but with a white flusher. The shower was next to the door, the tiles behind it black and white checkers. It was spotless.  
"Holy crap this a nice bathroom," Kay muttered as she dumped the bag in the middle of the floor. She opened up the top and gaped at the clothing. It was beautiful, even the jewellery they picked out for her. She took out the socks that were on top and chuckled. They were comical alien socks. She smiled a genuine smile and took the clothes out gently. The last thing to come out the bag was a long black cloak. It had red clouds over it and she recognised it as the Akatsuki symbol. No going back now.  
10 Minutes Later:  
"Don't you think it's too soon to be sending her-" Zetsu was cut off when his eyes settled on their female member. She rubbed her neck nervously and placed the bag- which now had her old clothes inside- next to the door. She was a lot more comfortable in the new clothes anyway. She was wearing: polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=110886055  
"I'm glad they fit," Sasori said as she examined her from afar. She grinned cheekily at him and nodded. He truly was brilliant if he managed to figure out her sizes, considering her curve-less body.  
"Do you lads have bandages or something 'cause I don't think I need to have my stomach out, do you?" She asked as nicely as she could. She added a swift, 'perverts' under her breath and thanked Kisame when he handed her a large roll of them. She then proceeded to wrap her abdomen up from the top downwards.  
"WAIT!" Hidan yelled suddenly as he lunged for her. Her eyes widened as he held her arms at her side, the bandages unravelling from her ribs. She glared at him as she attempted to move but found it was no use.  
"What the fuck is that?" He asked venomously as he stared at the waistband of her jeans. She glanced to wear he was looking and blushed a deep red. Fuck fuck fuck nobody was meant to see that. She then returned to glaring at him.  
"It's a tattoo. Why?" She asked as innocently as possible. In her defence she wasn't lying but that didn't really explain what it was.  
"Hidan, I told not to sexually harass the new member," Pein sighed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Hidan still didn't release her, instead he grasped both her wrists in one of his hands and pulled the waistband of her jeans down a little. She squeaked indignantly and struggled against his grip.  
"No fucking way," he said under his breath. Kay heard him, froze and chuckled. The others were thoroughly confused.  
"Hehe you better believe it pretty boy, I'm a Jashinist, however not immortal." She said the last bit with a bit a venom. She successfully ripped her hands out of his grip and finally bandaged herself up. This covered the Jashin symbol. Hidan stared at her wide eyed and curious. He thought she couldn't get any better. She swears, she has an awesome Jutsu, she isn't scared of much, she's stubborn as fuck, she's funny, she's hot and now's she's a fucking Jashinist. Of course he would never tell her any of that considering he vowed to hate her guts for the rest of existence.  
"Oh that is just great, another one," Itachi mumbled. Kay heard him with her exponential hearing and glared at him. She truly did hate him.  
"Don't worry Uchiha, I don't perform rituals like normal Jashinists so shut the fuck up will you?" She asked as she turned away from him.  
"If you two are finished," Pein started, "Kay, you are on a team with Hidan and Kakuzu so play nice," She rolled her eyes at this, "and for god sake don't kill each other. Your mission is in ten minutes and Kakuzu will explain everything." She nodded her understanding and brushed her fingers through her curls. She hadn't even been there a day and she already had a mission? She was kind of nervous. This was most likely a test of her abilities, so she had to stay cool. Just breath Kay you'll be fine.  
"So this is the plan..."


	13. Stupid Money Grabber

3 & 1/2 Hours Later:  
"This is bloody ridiculous!" Kay groaned as she dragged her feet through the dirt. They had been walking for nearly four hours non-stop and she did not appreciate it. Kakuzu -who was leading both her and Hidan- stopped suddenly and turned to face her.  
"Stop complaining," he then turned back around and continued walking. Kay groaned louder but followed.  
"Seriously Kakuzu we have been walking for ages!! I may be a ninja but I still need a break," she tried to reason with him. The stitched man rolled his eyes but continued walking. Kay kicked a few stones out of her way, cursing under her breath. She suddenly tensed, her whole body going rigid. She sensed a group of chakras. Roughly five, no, seven. The three of them sprang to action and crouched behind a large boulder. The chakras moved away but Kay still checked to see if the coast was clear. It was.  
"That was too fucking close," Hidan said from his spot next to her.   
"See! If we had a break we wouldn't be as sluggish and we wouldn't have been nearly spotted," Kay directed at Kakuzu. The tanned man said nothing. Instead he stood up, shifted the pack on his back and continued walking. Kay mentally groaned and followed with Hidan by her side.  
1/2 an Hour Later:  
"You may have explained what the mission was but I still don't know where we are going," Kay said as she took a sip of her water bottle.  
"You'll see," was Kakuzu's reply.  
"Yes but it would be helpful-"  
"Look, you were complaining you were exhausted earlier so perhaps if you shut-up you would conserve some energy." Kay huffed indignantly and glared at the back of his head.  
"Stupid money grabber," she said loudly so he heard. Who the hell did he think he was?! It was all Pein's fault for making him Team Leader. Well fine, he doesn't think she can be trusted to know anything then she will prove just how good of an asset she was.  
Hidan was next to her, sniggering. She thumped him on the arm quite hard and he frowned at her.  
"Bitch," he insulted her.  
"Dick head," she threw back.  
"Whore."  
"Tiny knob."  
"I can fucking prove you wrong."  
"Don't make me laugh."  
"Pathetic."  
"No, that insult was pathetic." By this point both Kay and Hidan had stopped walking and were practically nose to nose, both of them with their fists clenched at their sides.  
Kakuzu noticed this and narrowed his eyes on the pair. It was bad enough he had to put up with Hidan on a daily basis but now Pein had lumped him with a female version of him. Albeit a smarter version. He stalked over to them, trying to keep his anger down. His eyes flickered between the two, who's eyes were fixed solely on the other. Kakuzu took a sharp breath through his nose and took action. He grabbed the back of Hidan's head and the back of Kay's and pushed them harshly forward. Their noses and foreheads collided but so did something else: their lips.  
Kakuzu had to compose himself from laughing at their faces.  
Kay's eyes were wide and her face had gone pale but Hidan's face was the colour of a strawberry and his eyes were narrowed. It took both of them a second to move and when they did they were less than graceful. Kay pushed Hidan backwards so he fell on his backside but she stumbled as she pushed him so she too fell on her backside. As she sat on the dusty floor she swiped her hand across her mouth, trying to get rid of the taste of warmth and what seemed like cherries whilst repeating 'ew ew ew ew gross blegh' over and over again. Hidan did the opposite, he stood as fast as he could and turned his back on her. Whilst his back was turned he rubbed his lips together, trying to savour the taste of apple and chocolate.  
That was when Kakuzu started laughing quietly. Kay -still on the floor- glared at him, electricity sparking from her finger tips. He noticed this so he tried to calm himself but it was to no avail. She finally stood, picked up the backpack that Kakuzu had dropped and stormed forward. Hidan turned and watched her storm off, a glare in place. Jashin did he hate her, but damn she tasted go0d.  
"Are you knob-ends coming or what? We have a mission to do you know!" She called to them from her spot crouched on a tree branch.  
"Yeah, yeah keep your fucking head on, we're coming!" Hidan walked toward her, his glare never letting up and Kakuzu's chuckles died down. They were both such a pain in the arse but he had to admit, this mission was going to be entertaining.


	14. Don't Fucking touch Her

"Come back here you little shit!" The screaming voice belonged to the owner of a small market stall, an old man. The person whom the scream was yelled at belted out a laugh as they ran from the man. They had an arm full of apples and beer.  
"Sorry mate, I'm kind of in a rush!" A female voice called back to him. Her hood was down but her voice held nothing but humour. The woman ran out the village gates -her grin never fading- and into the woods. She stopped when she got to a small clearing.  
"It's about fucking time you got back, I'm starving!" The woman chuckled and dumped the food and drink on the sleeping bags in front of her. She shucked off her hood and shook her hair out. Her eyes twinkling with laughter.  
"Calm the fuck down Hidan, I got what I could. It's bloody difficult to steal this much food and drink without getting caught."  
"Did you Kay?" A deep voice asked her. She looked over Hidan's shoulder to see Kakuzu counting more money. She rolled her eyes and sat cross legged in front of Hidan, grabbing a bottle of beer in the process. She shrugged her shoulders and with her free hand, ran it through her hair. The stitched man sighed then resumed counting.  
"You should of seen the market man," she directed at Hidan, "He was screaming and insulting me down the street. Funniest thing I've ever seen." She chuckled after her statement. Hidan laughed along with her, imagining the scene. They clinked their beer bottles together as a sign of companionship and thanks. Kay had to thank him somehow for saving her arse, even though she could've totally handled it...  
18 Hours Earlier (7:00 PM):  
The sun was setting behind the canopy of the trees that were on either side of the trio. They had found a cobble path that led to an Inn. They had decided -more like Hidan and Kay pestered Kakuzu until he agreed- to spend the night in the Inn. After their little episode back in the forest, Kay and Hidan hadn't said anything to each other, each of them scared that Kakuzu would repeat his earlier action. Unfortunatley for Kakuzu, he could practically feel the glares the two were sending at each other, the tension and anger thick enough to slice with a kuni. He kept glancing over his shoulder just to make sure their glares don't turn into a physical confrontation, because he was afraid Hidan would lose, severely.  
"We're here," Kakuzu stated as he walked up to the shabby building. Kay's jaw dropped at the horrible state it was in. Hidan just sighed, shouldered past her and followed Kakuzu into the building. It took Kay a few moments to comprehend that they were actually serious in staying there. She caught up to them and they got checked in the SAME ROOM. Kay wanted to drop dead. First she had to deal with not resting for Jashin knows how long and now she had to share a room with them! Not cool.  
She voiced her opinion and got ignored by Kakuzu but Hidan just smirked and swung the creaky door open. She stands corrected, NOW she wanted to drop dead. There were only two beds. One double and one single.  
"Well I know where you two are sleeping," She stated as she sat on the moth eaten double bed.  
"Fuck off! You can fucking sleep on the floor!" Hidan said as he stood right in front of her, his arms folded. She smirked up at him and leaned back on her palms. She shook her head, letting her pony tail swing behind her then she looked over at Kakuzu.  
"Where're you sleeping stitches?" She asked playfully. He glared at her and plonked his bag on the single bed. She smiled at him then returned her attention back to Hidan.  
"It looks like you are sleeping on the," she leant forward and saw millions of cracks covering the floor, "very comfortable looking floor." She looked at him from under her eyelashes and smirked wider at him. He growled, shoved her backwards and clambered onto the bed. He then proceeded to lay down and fold his arms behind his head. He was most definitley not moving anytime soon.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?!? Get off the bed now you dick!" Kay said loudly. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and walked into the grimy, adjoining bathroom. Hidan shut his eyes, a smirk plastered on his lips. Kay glared at his smug face when an idea popped into her head.  
"Hidan?" She asked as nicely as she could when dealing with Hidan. He hummed his acknowledgement, his eyes staying shut. She mentally swore at him, her will power slowly fading away. "Please can I have the bed to myself, I really need sleep to keep sharp." She held her breath as she waited for his answer.  
"You really think I'm that stupid?" He asked with a grin. She shrieked in frustration and kicked the side of his leg. He opened his eyes to see her flushed face, her arms crossed and her knees up at her chest. She glared at him then went to grabbing a book out of her bag. She started to relax after that, leaning against the headboard, her legs stratched out on the bed, completley ignoring the Jashinist next to her. He had his necklace clasped in his hand, his eyes on the cover of Kay's book. It looked pretty good, not that he was judging it by its cover or anything.  
5 Hours Later (12:00 AM):  
Kay couldn't sleep. For obvious reasons. The random bursts of sleep talking from Hidan made it very difficult to drift to sleep. How Kakuzu did it, she will never know. The money obsessed man was fast asleep -or he seemed to be- with his back turned to her. She was so tired, so so tired and yet that fucking silver haired idiot stopped her from doing even the simple task of sleeping. She even tried to wake him up. Nothing. No response except a loud grunt and another random sentence.  
She decided to open the large window, letting the cool air flow through the small room. She breathed in deeply, hoping to let the air lull her to sleep but when she re-opened her eyes she had to stifle a scream. In front of her was a dark masked face glaring at her. She stumbled backward and onto the bed. The figure jumped into the room, scanning it slowly. Kay raised her fists, lightning erupting around them. The figure -who turned out to be a man by the sound of the chuckle it made- walked over to her and attempted to slam her to the floor. She dodged and nearly managed to land on Kakuzu.  
"If you fucking wake him up I'm dead, so watch it you arse!" She whisper shouted.  
10 Minutes Later (12:13 AM):  
Neither of them were running out of breath and neither of them had woken Kakuzu or Hidan up, which was a bonus for Kay. She was getting highly frustrated though, this man attacked her for no reason and had not said a word. He also managed to dodge nearly all of her attacks. Luckily, she had managed to break his nose and give him a good right hook to the eye. Kakuzu then started to stir and it caught Kay's attention.  
"Shit!" She whisper cursed as she turned her head to the stitched man. He didn't wake up; even worse luck was that the masked man grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her to the floor. She clawed at his hand, drawing blood but then found herself being straddled with a kuni to her throat. She gulped, her throat catching on the kuni. She wouldn't dare speak, even with the string of insults on the tip of her tongue.  
"I'm going to slice you up real nice little girl," the man whispered in her ear. An unpleasant shiver ran up her spine and she glared at him. Not even a second later did the man's eyes widen in shock. Kay's eyes travelled over the man's shoulder to see a red scythe pointed at the back of his head.  
"Don't fucking touch her," Hidan said loudly. Kay then noticed Kakuzu gripping the man's shoulder painfully. She grinned at the two of them then found the strength the kick the man where the sun don't shine. He doubled over and was thrown out of the window by Kakuzu. Hidan helped up her up after he leant his scythe back against the wall.  
"Why didn't you electrocute him like you did Sasori?" Kakuzu asked as he sat on the edge of his bed.  
"I haven't slept since I joined the Akatsuki, I'm not exactly in my right mind at the moment," she said as an explaination.  
"Well I left ya enough room so why the fuck didn't ya sleep?" Hidan asked, outraged by her statement.  
"Do you have any idea how loudly you sleep talk?" She couldn't even find the energy to argue with him or yell at him. She cupped her forehead in her palm and rested it on her knee. Hidan's gaze softened as he stared at her.  
"Go to fucking sleep, I'll keep watch." With that he walked and sat on the windowsill, leaning against the window pane. Her eyes widened at his kindness but she smiled and laid down. Huh, who knew Hidan gave a damn??  
A quiet whisper was uttered, so not even a fruit bat could hear, "Thank you, Hidan."


	15. The Target Part 1

"So now that you two have had your snack, let's move," Kakuzu said, less than impressed with his lazy companions. Kay stood, brushed her hands over her jeans and rolled her eyes.  
"There is nothing wrong with taking a break," she snapped. The stitched man said nothing. He knew she was right, after what happened last night, of course she was right.  
"So bitch, who decided to join our little party last night?" Hidan asked as they found a pathway. The matter had not been mentioned until now and Kay felt nothing but embarrassment. Last night was not a good show of her abilities and she hated it. She hated that they had to save her, she hated herself for not being strong enough.  
"Not a fucking clue," she sighed out. Kakuzu, who was in front, looked back at her and saw her fiddling with her sword strap. His eyes narrowed in thought, she seemed genuinely bothered by the matter.  
"Well why the fuck did he attack you?" Hidan pestered. Kay shot him a glare, hoping to shut him up.  
"Well you seemed to have fucking pissed him off." He would just not let it go. Kay clenched her fists around her shoulder straps and took a deep breath. There was no point in starting a fight with him when they were so close to their target.  
"Hidan I suggest you leave her alone," Kakuzu piped up. The male Jashinist scoffed but didn't say anything for a couple more seconds.  
"You must be a fucking mess if you have no idea who attacked you." Oh now she was pissed. She swung around -her sword in hand- and aimed for the idiot's neck. He blocked it with the handle of his scythe a smirk adorning his lips.  
"See, now I've made you mad." She growled at him and placed her sword back in its holster. With one last glare she turned away from him and marched to the head of the group. Hidan barked out a laugh before sheathing his own weapon. He looked up to see Kakuzu staring at him disapprovingly.  
"What?" Hidan asked innocently. The tanned man just shook his head and followed after Kay.  
***  
They finally reached the gates to a tourist village. There were crowds of people everywhere. The sky was getting darker, meaning it was roughly six o'clock in the evening. Kay silently rejoiced at finally reaching the village, but the question was: where was their target?  
"We need to get changed," Kakuzu said out of the blue. Kay looked at him in disbelief.  
There were forests on either side of the village so it gave them plenty of cover to get changed. Hidan pointed this out and Kay couldn't find a reason to argue.  
"Wait, why the fuck are we getting changed?" Kakuzu set down his bag, which just so happened to have the clothes they needed.  
"Because Kay, you're going to talk to our target, seduce him, then bring him to an alley where we will kill him and bring him to the collection office," Kakuzu explained. Her eyes narrowed considerably. A SEDUCTION MISSION!?!? Oh she was going to kill Pein when she sees him.  
"Why can't Hidan do it?!?!" She exclaimed. Both men raised an eyebrow and she slumped her shoulders in defeat.  
"It was a long shot," she muttered as she looked into the bag, grabbed the female clothes and makeup and walked behind a rather large tree. She left her sword with her own bag, trusting the two lads to look after it. When she emerged she was wearing: polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=164998686  
"I look like a fucking hooker," She growled out as she pulled on the bottom of the dress, attempting to lengthen it. She liked short dresses but this dress was ridiculous!! Both men had only just turned around and it was a good thing Kakuzu was wearing a mask or his nosebleed would've been obvious. Luckily Hidan noticed his nosebleed and swiped a hand under his nose. Kay hadn't noticed the lads' reaction to her outfit as she was too preoccupied in trying to hide her small chest.  
'How the bloody hell did Sasori know my fucking boob size?!?!' She mentally yelled. The dress fit perfectly but she still hated it. She also hated the high shoes. How did they expect her to be able to show off her fighting skills in shoes that made it practically impossible to run in.  
Kakuzu cleared his throat as he composed himself and took a step toward her.  
"Hidan will join me in the alley next to the club," Kakuzu said softly. Kay nodded in understanding but a glare in place, she may not like it but she was their only female member so it was kind of a given. It was finally time for her to show what she was made of, so their help would not be necessary.  
He grabbed her right hand and saw the ring she was wearing earlier. He looked at her questioningly, wanting an explanation.  
"It was Sasuke's." He nodded and released her hand then walked in the same direction she had just come from, carrying his own clothes. She watched him leave, a grateful smile on her face. Her eyes widened as she turned back around. Hidan was staring at her, his eyes clouded with lust. She comically gulped and scanned her eyes over him. He was wearing a long sleeved, grey shirt, a pair of dark trousers accompanied with polished dress shoes. The shirt was tight fitted and she could see every single one of his muscles beneath it. She also noticed the Jashin necklace beneath the shirt. She couldn’t help but smile at that. He looked very handsome.  
"See something you like?" He asked with a smirk. Kay scoffed; like she would ever tell him.  
"I could ask you the same." He shrugged. Just as she wasn't going to tell him, he wasn't going to tell her. She grunted as she took a step and the shoe slipped. Maybe Sasori wasn't so good at picking out shoes.  
Forgetting about the state of her dress, she bent forward to fix her shoe, the necklace swinging back and forth. Hidan couldn't take his eyes off of her and if she wasn't such a fucking bitch he would have taken her right then and there. Noticing a sharp intake of breath from Hidan she glanced up and saw his gaze fixed just below her face. She glanced down and saw that he could practically see all of her chest. Her eyes widened and she stood up as fast as she could, her face ablaze.  
"Ready?" Kakuzu asked from behind her. She looked him over as well; he was wearing practically the same as Hidan save for the fact that he kept his mask on and he was wearing white trousers. She nodded and started to walk when Hidan grabbed her elbow. She turned her head to look at him. What the hell was he doing?? She wanted this mission over and done with as soon as possible. Kakuzu stated he was going to wait at the gate and left the two Jashinists in the forest.  
"What is it Hidan?" She asked. He looked her over once more before he stood as close to her as possible and grabbed the elastic in her hair. With a smooth pull, her hair was cascading on her shoulders, the curls framing her face brilliantly. She was face to chest and she could smell his cologne and damn did it smell good. She then felt him fiddle with her hair and after a second, stand back.  
"What did you-?" She lifted her hand to her hair and felt something soft and silky. She felt petals. A flower?  
"Let's go before Kakuzu has a fucking fit." She nodded, taking his arm. He didn’t complain, which surprised her but she wasn’t going to say anything in case she lost her support. Let's just say the uneven forest floor was not the best terrain for stilettoes. When they emerged at the gate Kakuzu was stood waiting for them like he said.  
"Come on, we are off schedule," he growled.  
"Yeah, yeah, chill Kakuzu, I got this," Kay said, her confidence rising as she saw the brightly lit club.  
"There he is." Kakuzu pointed to a tall, skinny man with two women dangling off him. He looked like the classic jerk with his blonde hair and smug smile. Kay shuddered. No, just no. However, she squared her shoulders, waved to the guys and walked as seductively as she could. Both her teammates couldn't help but stare at her backside as it swung from side to side.  
"Are you sure she can fucking do this?" Hidan whispered, worry catching in his tone. His stitched companion nodded. He truly did believe she could.  
“I believe she will be fine.”


	16. The Target Part 2

"Eye spy with my little eye a very hot girlie," a drunk voice sang behind Kay. It had been roughly twenty minutes since she entered the crowded club and she had not been able to get within two feet of her target and she was frustrated to no end. She was just leant against the bar, trying not to puke at the stench. It was a mix between alcohol, sweat and something incredibly sour. The brunette turned around slowly, her gaze resting on the drunken idiot swaying in front of her.  
"Do you now? That's nice for you." The man -not seeming to take the hint- decided to lean against the bar next to her. She rolled her eyes, the smell of cheap booze lingering around him. She didn't even care if he was cute -which he wasn't- she was not going to waste her brain power in trying to have a conversation with him. She needed a plan to get the target's attention and this loon was not helping her.  
"C'mon doll, lemme buy you a driiiiiink," the man dralled out, his eyes travelling to then staying on the neckline of her dress. Kay had to repress a shiver of disgust as his foul breath washed over her.  
"Lea-"  
"I think the lady has had enough of your presence, eh love?" Kay lifted her eyes and they widened fractionally. A smirk then crossed her lips. Thank you drunken idiot.  
"Yes, thank you um..."  
"Luke." She nodded and then her attention was drawn back to the foul man breathing on her. She wrinkled her nose up for effect and the man was suddenly escorted away. Luke took the man's place against the bar and she could smell spearmint and cologne radiating off of him. It was a nice change from the atmosphere around them.  
"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked kindly, resting a hand on her elbow. She smiled in relief and nodded. About bloody time!!  
They walked out the back entrance right into the alley where Kakuzu and Hidan were slouched behind a skip. Neither Luke nor Kay could see them but she could feel their chakras.  
Luke turned her to face him with a gentle hand then kissed her sweetly. She responded but with a bit more force. What, a girl can't enjoy herself once in a while? She mentally smirked as his hands rested on her waist. She was then suddenly pressed against the cold cobble wall, her back stinging from the contact. She ignored it and continued kissing him. Kakuzu had asked her to give him the signal when she was ready and had yet to do so, so the stitched man kept his tight grip on his Jashinist friend's -who was seething with rage- shoulder. Kakuzu had to admit, he was not impressed by the show. His eyes narrowed as he saw faint sparks flitter around her. She was obviously panicking, or getting ready to attack.   
"Well, this is certainly a good first impression," She whispered to Luke as she tried to subtly push him back. The man didn't move and Kay started to panic; she could not push him away fully lest her realise why she was there. She finally huffed, stilled then sucked in a deep breath, she was going to have to take the risk. In a matter of seconds the man was out cold on the other side of the alley. He had scorch marks all over his arms and face along with burn holes in his clothes. Kay stood against the wall, her arms folded over her chest, which was rising evenly despite the high amount of chakra used. Kay did a signal with her right hand and Kakuzu along with Hidan stepped out of the shadows. Kakuzu walked calmly over to the target whilst Hidan ran straight over to Kay. He started swearing at her as sparks still surrounded her.   
"Fuck off Hidan, I'm fine," she snapped at him. The silver haired man rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah fucking right, you were panicked." Her eyes narrowed.  
"I got the fucking job done right?" He wasn't entirely correct. She only panicked because she didn't want to blow her partners cover so she improvised and knocked him out cold. She handled it quite well she thought.  
"Stop arguing you two, we need to get this to the collection office." All three turned to walk out the alley, both Kay and Hidan not-so-discreetly pushing each other.  
***  
"So how did I do?" Kay asked once they exited the collection office. Kay was next to Kakuzu so she let the door swing shut behind her. They both heard a loud smack then a groan. Kay placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter and a pained Hidan marched up to her side. He had his injured nose in one hand whilst the other shoved her forcefully. She finally couldn't help it and busted out laughing. Hidan then glared at her, stepped toward her and smirk. Her eyes widened with realisation and with a cheeky smile she ran for her life, her team-mate running after her. Kakuzu just stood and watched his team chase each other and listened to the curse words passed across the field. He mentally sighed and cursed Pein for lumping him with those two over-grown children. Yet, he was impressed by the skill they both possessed and was thankful for that.  
"You did amazing."


	17. We're Home

"We're home!!" Kay called out as she stepped through the hideout doors, her sword swinging behind her. Both Kakuzu and Hidan followed her, sharing a small smirk at her enthusiasm. Kisame was the first to greet them, a smile on his blue lips. Both him and Kay started an animated conversation about what happened, laughter erupting from Kisame at the funny parts. That left Hidan and Kakuzu to inform the leader of their return. They made their way down the hall to Pein's room, knocking once they reached the double doors.  
"Enter," sounded from the other side of the door.  
Pein looked up from his files, squinting his eyes at Kakuzu and Hidan, noticing that Kay was not present.  
"You both didn't lose her did you?" He asked with a hint of annoyance. Hidan put a hand over his heart faking his hurt. This caused his companion to roll his eyes and shake his head in answer to the leader's question.  
"She is currently with Kisame," Kakuzu answered. Pein rolled his eyes and focused back on his paperwork.  
"It went well?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Leave." That was the end of the report, at least until Pein called Kakuzu back, shooing Hidan away.  
"Was she up to standard?"  
"We didn't get to do any fighting so I could not test her physical skills but her deviation is up to standard." Pein looked pleased with this information.  
"Very well, you are excused."  
***  
It was later that evening when Tobi decided he wanted to watch a film. This didn't get many arguments so Deidara found a decent film and popped it in the DVD player(which they now have because I said so). Everyone settled down in their seats and awaited for their new member to arrive. Once she had spoken to Kisame she had resided to her room to get some rest and that meant everyone went on as normal. However, Deidara was itching to see her again, since both of their nearly-kisses he was getting frustrated that he hadn't tasted her lips yet. The other members seemed to notice his discomfort and left him alone as well.  
"What're we watching?" Kay's voice echoed through the room. Both Deidara and Hidan turned to face her, their eyes going wide at her sleepy state. Despite the fact she was wearing dark grey shorts, black socks and a red sweatshirt she managed to look as beautiful as she did on the mission.  
She looked around the dark room, the only light coming from the TV, and found a space between Deidara and Hidan, stealing some of Tobi's popcorn before she sat down. The orange masked man giggled, happily willing to share his popcorn with Kay.  
"We are watching a horror film," Kisame answered. Kay mock yawned.  
"How cliche," she teased, winking at the blue skinned man. He placed a hand over his eyes in dramatics which caused her to laugh lightly.   
Deidara gently nudged her and gave her a soft smile once she faced him. He then lent in so his mouth was next to her ear.  
"You didn't seem like the type of person to wear glasses un," he teased gently. She placed her hands up to her mouth to muffle her squeak. She had been reading one of her books after her nap and completely forgot she was wearing them.   
"I do need them, for long distance and what-not, but they get in the way when I'm fighting so I ditch them most of the time," she explained, tracing the rim of them. He moved slightly closer to her, his hand 'innocently' resting on her knee.  
"Well I think you look hot un." She felt her face heat up but she smirked none-the-less.  
"Are you trying to flirt with me Deidara?" Her lips were so close to his, if he moved just a centimeter more he would finally taste what he'd been longing for. Just a little closer...  
"Hell yeah!" Hidan yelled as someone's head got chopped off in the film. Oh for the love of!!  
This in turn startled Kay and caused her to reel back to glare at the Jashinist. Once the silver haired man noticed the angry eyes on him he returned the look and swore at her. Her eyebrows rose and she started to swear at him. Soon enough they were both yelling at eachother, causing the other members to become increasinglt annoyed.  
"What's your fucking deal sparky?"   
"Don't fucking call me sparky!" He smirked at her.  
"Make me, sparky."  
She leaped at him, her fist going straight for his nose when Pein's booming voice echoed through the room, "ENOUGH!!" Everybody and everything froze, even Tobi stopped eating his popcorn. Pein sighed irritably and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"We have company."


	18. The Omi Siblings

"And who, pray tell, is this company?" Kay asked, her arms folded over her chest, her fight with Hidan practically forgotten. Pein stared at her coldly, annoyed at the fact that she had been in the middle of another argument and that their company had to witness it. Instead of voicing his annoyance he opened the door behind him. The Akatsuki members looked on in boredom, the film paused for the time being.  
"Hiya guys!!" A chirpy, female voice echoed through the room. Kay felt a shiver run down her spine. That voice sounded familiar, why did it sound so familiar?  
"Hey, what's up?" A deeper, male voice followed suit. That voice sounded even more familiar than the last. When the voices finally emerged from behind Pein and gained corporeal form, two gasps and two groans sounded through the room. The gasps emitted from the new arrivals and the other, more annoyed sounds came from very unfortunate Akatsuki members. All heads turned in their direction. The first, deeper groan, came from the normally silent Uchiha who had slumped back in his seat with a hand over his eyes and the other, longer lasting groan came from a now kneeling Kay.  
"Itachi!!" The female yelled, her red hair flying behind her as she tackled the man. A sharp grunt erupted from his body and she placed her small body in his lap. Kisame started to laugh at his expense along with Tobi who was giggling thank you. Kay would have joined in their laughter if she wasn't busy looking like a deer-in-the-headlights as she stared at the tall, red haired man next to Pein. After the laughter died down the members turned their attention to the other newbie.  
"Oh," the hyper girl piped up, "I'm Annie Omi and that's my big brother, Erin Omi!" After her introduction she let out a string of giggles. She was like a female version of Tobi and the agitated look on Deidara's face was priceless, at least it would be if Kay could find a way to laugh.  
"Oi bitch!" Hidan said, waving his hand in front of Kay's face. She only blinked. He tried again, this time physically shaking her. This did get her to react, her head turning to the left to glare at the Jashinist. He backed off with a smirk, his hands finding their way into his pockets.  
"Kay-Kay!!" The girl squealed, squirming her way off of Itachi's lap, earning another groan as her knee connected with his crotch. The girl who's name was called jolted into action, turning quickly to face the oncoming girl, who proceeded to tackle the brunette onto the couch.  
"Hi Annie," Kay wheezed out, the smaller girl crushing her ribs with her elbow. At this point Hidan busted into laughter, tears gathering in his eyes and his hand pressed to his stomach.  
"I hope you choke on that laughter, you prick," Kay said in the same manner as her greeting. Unfortunately for her pride he didn't let up and she even heard Itachi chuckle at her expense.  
"EEP you remember me!!" She hugged Kay even harder.  
"Okay, anytime you guys want to help me, that'd be great." Luckily for her, Zetsu took pity on her and dragged Annie off of her. Kay sucked in mouthfuls of air, her hand rising to push her fringe out of her eyes.  
"Get off of me, I want my Kay-Kay!" Zetsu did not comply to her orders, just moved her next to Itachi where he hoped she would shush.  
"Cheers Zetsu and screw the rest of you!" She sat up and hung her head between her knees. She pulled all her hair together and tied it on her hair. Once she lifted her head, her different coloured eyes scanned the room. When she looked straight ahead she saw Erin with a small smile on his face. A groan escaped her lips once again as she locked eyes with the brown eyed man.  
"So I take it you've met?" Kisame asked sarcastically to both Itachi and Kay. As if controlled by Sasori's strings, they turned simultaneously to glare at the shark-man.  
"Of course they've met us! Kay-Kay and my big brother were in wooooove!" Kay's eyes widened along with Erin's.  
"We were not in love!" They screamed at the same time, their faces both red.  
"Woah, sparky's got a boyfriend." Why did that statement sound so bitter? Kay didn't bother to glare at him again, she had enough of his crap for one day.  
"Erin is not nor has been my boyfriend but I can't say the same for Itachi and Annie." She smirked at the Uchiha, his face glowing a faint pink. Annie, however smiled as if Christmas came early and placed an audible kiss on his cheek. This time, Kay did laugh at his expense.  
"What are these two doing here Leader?" Sasori asked, finally getting to the point. Everybody went silent, their attention returning to Pein.  
"I'll let Erin explain." The attention then shifted once again.  
"There is a new threat to The Village Hidden in the Mist," Kisame sat up straighter, "and they are looking to kill people with the sharingan." Itachi and Kay also straightened in their seats, a glance passing between them.  
"And why the fuck should we care?! We are a fucking criminal organisation not your fucking protectors!"  
"You should care because you have three people in your organisation that have the sharingan and I don't think you wan to lose them." He didn't even glance at Hidan but kept his eyes locked with Kay's, trying to convey the intensity of the matter.  
"Do you know who is commanding this extinction programme?" Itachi asked, his fists clenched on the arms of the chair. Erin shook his head.  
"Then what help are you?" Kay asked bitterly. "I mean, you come in here and tell us about this threat which you have no leads on or even a name so you are pre-warning a death we can't evade. Fucking brilliant." She leant back against the couch, her arms across her chest and her eyes clenched shut.  
"Look, we just-"  
"How did you receive this information?" Kakuzu asked, keeping Erin from pissing Kay off.  
"My big brother is good friends with the Hokage." The entire room tensed.  
Nobody dared to speak, nobody save for Hidan and Kay: "Are you fucking insane!?!?" A quick look at one another and they started rambling at the same time. As amusing as watching those two go red in the face and ramble about their safety they really needed to shut up.  
"Katsu." A small explosion of fireworks were set off in the middle of the room, singing the bottom of their clothes. However, it did shut the Jashinists up.  
"Uncool," Kay muttered to him as she lightly punched his shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She didn't resist, enjoying the warmth his body radiated. It also helped that Erin's eyes flashed angrily causing her to smirk.   
Annie suddenly grabbed her head, not in pain but confusion then joy. Her mood changes caused Kay to go a bit dizzy and waited for the red head to speak.  
"I know who is leading the extinction."


	19. Declaration of War

"Well, are you going to fucking tell us or what?" Of course it would be Hidan to speak first. However, Annie remained silent, her eyes watering slightly as she looked between Itachi and Kay. Itachi remained motionless but Kay shot to her feet, her hands clenched by her sides and her eyes narrowed.  
"Annie, I swear if you don't tell me who it is-"  
"You'll what?" Erin demanded, stepping in front of his sister. Kay's fists only clenched tighter, this was not the time to piss her off. Deidara took a step forward, his eyes narrowed and Kisame gripped his sword handle tighter. The Omi male had to remember that he was in their territory or else he would be leaving without a head.  
"You know exactly what I'll do, so back the fuck off," she growled at him, sparks beginning to emanate around her feet. Erin glanced from her feet to her eyes with a hint of fear in his eyes. She internally smirked and was about to click her fingers when Pein's hand wrapped around her wrist.  
She glanced over her shoulder to question him, "What are you doing?" She noticed his stern look wasn't focussed on her but on Erin who had subconsciously gripped a kuni. This caused her to summon lightning into her other palm but Pein's eyes then shifted to hers in a warnings. She grumbled but dissipated the lightning and took a step backwards.  
"Annie," Pein started, "We need that name." The frightened girl looked at her brother for confirmation who stood straighter and kept a hold on his kuni.  
"I say we let them die, nobody need sharingan users anymore." Kay's eyes widened and she let out an animalistic growl. She had heard that sentence before and it still sent her blood boiling. Itachi took two long strides forward and gripped Erin's throat tightly, his eyes staring into his.  
"How about we test that theory." Erin let out a strangled sound and Annie rushed to Itachi's side to grip his arm desperately. Pein pinched the bridge of his nose and let go of Kay's wrist as he did so.  
"Please Itachi, please let my brother go. I'll tell you, I promise!" Itachi did not tear his eyes away from Erin's but he did release his throat and took a step to the side. Annie watched him as though she had never seen him before. He was so different than when she last saw him, he wasn't as gentle or kind and that scared her. Was her Itachi still in there?  
"You don't want to know," Erin whispered with a neutral expression. He knew what the news would do to Akatsuki, the person responsible for the new war was not a man to be trifled with and he knew that the Akatsuki had come in contact with him before.  
"Annie," Pein boomed, "speak." She jolted out of her thoughts and faced the rest of the group. She washed her eyes over them then locked eyes with Kay. She mouthed an apology which made Kay cock her head to the side and scrunch her brows. Annie felt as though if she looked at Kay, she wouldn't be informing a criminal organisation but an old friend instead.  
"It-It's- oh Kami- It's a man by the name of Ryo Aurum," she sucked in a breath after she spoke and gauged Kay's reaction.   
The entire room went silent as disbelief and anger radiated from each member. Itachi slowly turned so that Erin was at his side and he could face Kay. She didn't notice, however, because her gaze was clouded, her face drained of colour and all she could see was the face of their new enemy. She tired to swallow the lump in her throat but it remained stubborn, causing her breathing to quicken slightly.  
"I told you, you didn't want to know," Erin muttered. He grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her to the other side of the room where there were less volatile Akatsuki members.  
Kisame went to open his mouth but no sound came out, Hidan squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, Deidara fiddled with his fingers and he thought of a response, Tobi was eerily silent as he watched his friends, Pein watched the Omi siblings and felt his heart-rate pick up speed, Zetsu sat back in his chair and blew out a puff of air, Sasori started doing calculations on the possibility of Annie's statement, Kakuzu crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the floor and Itachi watched Kay closely, her stance unchanged and her eyes glassy.  
"Are any of you actually going to say anything?" Erin demanded. Pein walked over to them, avoiding the furniture and Tobi's spilt popcorn.  
"I hope you are certain of this threat because if you are lying to us, or have given us false information, I will not stop any of the Akatsuki from killing you." Annie shook in fright and nodded at the orange haired leader. After assessing the siblings he too nodded and walked to the centre of the room.  
"Annie has given us vital information, we now know who are true enemy is. With this information we can form a plan and stop Ryo from getting his hands on any of our members. You are all to think of this as a war and not as something personal," he glanced at Kay, "am I clear?" A few grumbled agreements followed but the horror on Kay's face had not changed. It was as though the world around her had disappeared and all that remained was her and their new information.  
The speech broke the Akatsuki out of their trances and loud chatter followed, swear words echoed around Hidan as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. Deidara turned his body to face Kay. he examined her for a moment before he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back of the room. She didn't fight back or protest, he wasn't even sure she noticed she had moved.  
"Kay, Kay look at me, un." She continued to stare into space. "Kay, it's Deidara, you-" He was stopped short by Itachi's hand on his shoulder. He was uneasy about leaving Kay with the older Uchiha but with the look he received from the dark haired man, he backed off and went back over to where the others were. He kept his eyes on the pair the whole time though. Itachi wrapped his hands around her biceps gently and looked down at her face.  
"Kay, Ryo is not here. You need to snap out of it; we.... We need you to be aware and sharp if we are going to even attempt to win this war. I know you have history with Ryo but Pein said we cannot make this personal. Prove to me that you are not the little girl I left behind." Kay lifted her eyes from staring at his chest to his face. Her eyes had lost their cloudiness and her face had regained some colour. She blinked as though seeing Itachi for the first time and she took his hands from her upper-arms. She ran a hand through her hair and squared her shoulders. With a small smile in Itachi's direction as thanks she sauntered back over to the group.  
"Listen up you lot!" The occupants turned to face her, "We have a formidable enemy looking to destroy sharingan users. He thinks he can just waltz around the nations and claim that he is going to destroy some of the most powerful people out there? I don't think so. He can try but he's going to fail. That son-of-a-bitch is not getting anywhere near me or this organisation but," she paused and sent a smirk in Hidan's direction, "if you're scared I understand; I'll fight this war on my own if I have to but... I suppose, if you insist on helping, I won't say 'no'."  
Hidan let out an indignant yell but stayed silent besides that. Pein watched his newest member with fascination and mild admiration. Maybe he wasn't going to regret his decision at all.  
"You with me?" She asked. Pein stood in front of her with hand outstretched and the ghost of smirk on his face.  
"Just make sure we each get a chance to hurt him."


End file.
